


Adjustments

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor is still getting used to his deviancy and trying to comprehend his emotions when he and Hank are assigned to a case that has more to do with Connor than they know.





	Adjustments

Five

Hank breathed deeply as he held his gun tightly in his hands. He was not going to fuck this up.

Four

Connor could barely comprehend what was going on as pain raged through his system. Static clouded his vision as he tried not to let himself shut down, not when he could hear salvation just a few feet away.

Three

There was a loud bang as a bullet imbedded itself in the crate just inches away from Hank's head. Gritting his teeth he glared at the man standing over Connor covered in blue blood and watching the gun wildly.

Two

The bleeding android on the ground cried in pain as he felt a foot come down on his arm. He couldn't help but let out a small cry of pain. When there was a loud bang and Connor finally found himself slipping out of consciousness.

One

How the fuck did this even happen? Hank asked himself as he laid on the ground holding his now bleeding left side, gun now forgotten. Footsteps approached when the face of his partner's kidnapper stared down at him with a smirk, levelling the gun with his face.

'Fucking pidgeons, that's how.'


End file.
